big_brothorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Big BrothORG 1
Big BrothORG Season 1 is the first season of the Big BrothORG series! Ghezzi is the Executive host and founded the ORG. Chicken, Barney, Ali and Bas were also members of production. Applications opened on September 24th 2018. The season started on the 13th of September 2018 and concluded on the 15th of December 2018. This season is known for its blowups, its divided house and the rivalries that continued throughout the season. Dino also returned to Big BrothORG in Big BrothORG 5: Beyond The Grave. Season Summary Cast Reveal and Week 1 ~ I'm Not giving up, but I ain't stupid (Lightbat) ''' The cast consisted of 16 new players, who were chosen out of 78 applicants. At the beginning of the game, Adam began to create multiple strong connections with people such as Matthew, Blake, Minty, Anthony and Ali. By the second day of the game Adam uses these relationships by forming an alliance with these five members named "No 14 Year Olds Allowed" which becomes the foundation of the majority alliance. Meanwhile, Daniel, who someone no one in the house has interacted with before is making a great impression on the house. The first Head of Household Competition of Season 1 is a 12 hour individual check in challenge, which Adam and Dino end up throwing to Kyle in exchange for safety. By the next day, Dino ane Kyle (a powerful ride or die duo that begins to form) and the "No 14 Year Olds Allowed" alliance band together majority alliance is formed, named "Beauty and the twinks". Another major Alliance named "Seven Wonders Of The World" is also formed including Ali, Blake, Dino, Hazel, Kyle, Minty and Zanny. Kyle Nominated the houses consensus target in Atticus who was perceived as inactive against Beastman who was a non-offensive pawn. But Atticus wasn't going down without a fight. In an endurance challenge purely based on peoples will to win, Atticus destroyed the competition and took home the win, putting Kyle in a precarious position, unsure of who to nominate against his new target in Beastman. Eventually after Dino pushes for him, Lightbat ends up on the block for 'not having any alliances'. Lightbat does not take this overly well, and becomes paranoid that hes being backdoored. His solution is to go into the living room and call out Beastman, Blake and Adam for having a final 3. Although this is untrue, Blake was campaigning to save Beastman. Blake does not respond well to this, so Lightbat and him get into the first living room fight of many this season. Consequently, the vote flipped from Lightbat to Beastman, and he was sent home in a vote of 12-1 with Daniel voting to save Lightbat just for fun. '''Week 2 ~ Do These Names Ring A Bell? (Matthew) This weeks Head Of Household Competition was a scavenger hunt, which asked for houseguests to find a list of real life items for designated amounts of points. Daniel decides that he wants to win the HOH, and scares off most of the houseguests with his high number of items already found. But Matthew decides that he wants to win the competition as well, so he tells everyone that hes going to try and win the Head Of Household. Daniel doesn't take this too well, thinking that Matthew didn't trust him. Matthew also debates the validity of many of Daniels items with production which further fuels the fire. We also learn that Mario wants to get Matthew out at any cost. With a perfect score, Matthew wins the Head Of Household. After consulting his alliance in 'Beauty and the twinks', they decide to nominate Atticus, who continues to be houses consensus target, against Whoopi as a pawn, although he does consider nominating Daniel but ultimately decides against it, but considers backdooring him. Matthew also makes a deal with Zanny saying that he wont put Zanny on the block this week. The Power of Veto competition was called "How Far Will You Go", which proved to be one of the most entertaining Veto Competition this series has ever had. They had to compete in multiple gruelling tasks, including singing in the voice chat (Where Atticus notably sung 'Work' by Rihanna). Atticus emerged victorious after no one else was willing to give up their following weeks shot at the Power Of Veto. After the Positive feedback from the players and the high entertainment levels, this became a staple for every Big BrothORG Season to come. After Matthews allies leak the 'seven wonders of the world' and blame Zanny for the creation of it, Matthew becomes livid, and plans to target him. He eventually decides against it due to his deal he made with Zanny when he won the HOH, and puts up the only member of the alliance that wasn't his immediate ally, Hazel. Although Matthew keeps Daniel safe because Ali thinks hes with them, their tension continues to build. By a Vote of 12-1, Hazel is backdoored, with Kyle voting to save Hazel because he thought it was unfair that Hazel was taking the fall for something Zanny did. Week 3 ~ Excuse me, I’m allergic to bullshit (Mario) After 2 fairly eventful weeks, the 'no 14 year olds allowed' alliance continues to have an iron grip on the game, with Adam running the show. Beastman , Zanny, Atticus and Daniel find themselves on the bottom of the game, so Beastman rallies the 4 of them together and tells them that they need to make a big move against 'The Beauty And The Twinks'. Unfortunately for them, Anthony wins the Head Of Household competition, and Nominates Whoopi and Zanny. At this point in time, Minty leaks 'The Beauty And The Twinks' to Mario , who is incredibly hurt that he wasnt apart of the alliance. He confronts many of them about it, but they dont give overly compelling reasons as to why Mario wasnt apart of it, and claim that hes still his allies. It is here that Mario vows to make his season long goal getting rid of this alliance. Mario joins Beastmans group, and they try to sway Dino and Kyle to their side. Although they consider flipping, they end up not doing so. Anthony wins the veto and the nominations stay the same, putting him in a fairly strong position. Neither Whoopi or Zanny try particularly hard to campaign for themselves, and Whoopi is sent out the door in a 9-2 vote, with Daniel voting for Zanny for not campaigning and Mario voting for Zanny just for fun. Week 4 ~ Everyone here can kiss my ass (Beastman) After 3 weeks of Tyranny, 'The Beauty And The Twinks' finally has its downfall. After a Head Of Household Competition where Houseguests had to guess whos fun facts were about who, and Beastman wins the HOH, realising that its time to make a move. Beastman nominates Minty for not having a strong connection with him, and Kyle for nominating him in week 1. The entire alliance does not take this well, and they go into a frantic state, being unsure of whether they should save Minty or save Kyle. Although Dino is firmly in the camp of saving Kyle, the 'No 14 Year Olds Allowed' alliance sides with Minty. Mario also relishes in the feeling of payback and Karma. After a spam competition, Minty wins the veto, and uses it on himself. Beastman still wants to make a big move, and decides to put Ali, arguably the safest person in the game, on the block. The 'No 14 Year Olds Allowed' alliance sticks together, but many members consider flipping to save Kyle, primarily Matthew. Although most of them are upfront with Kyle, Blake, Minty, Anthony and Adam and Matthew vote for Kyle. Daniel, Mario, Dino, Zanny and Atticus vote for Ali, so the vote ties 5-5. Beastman becomes the deciding vote, and in a potentially game winning move, Beastman votes to evict Ali, proving to everyone that you should make bold moves if you want to win. Week 5 ~ Is this tea time, because I'll drop my tea too (Daniel) After almost going home, Kyle is out for blood, and after making such a big move, Beastman is on the chopping block. The house is split in two, with the people who voted for Kyle on one side and the people who votes for Ali as well as Kyle on the other. After a competition called 'the bomb squad' where the old HOH picks a member of the bomb squad, eliminating them from the competition. That person then picks another person to join the bomb squad etc. After a back to back of eliminating one person from either side, Kyle, who both sides love, wins the Head of Household. He decides to nominate Minty and Anthony, the strongest competition threats that voted for him. Minty isn't impressed with being put on the block, after thinking that Kyle had his back, and felt like it was insensitive as he was in a rough spot emotionally. This ends up rubbing a few people the wrong way, primarily Daniel. The veto tasked houseguests to name the Big Brother America Houseguests whos faces are morphed with other Big Brother America Houseguests. Matthew won the veto causing him become stressed out about who to use it on, so he doesnt use it on either nominee. After Zanny hears that Anthony has been throwing his name out, Zanny makes a public announcement in the living room saying that hes going to vote for Anthony. Daniel retaliates and calls out Minty for saying that he shouldn't be nominated because he has things going on in his life, since everyone has things going on in their life. Besides what he said, Zanny votes to evict Minty, and in a vote of 8-1, Minty is evicted, becoming the final member of the pre-jury. Mario votes for Anthony for keeping him out of the majority alliance. After the eviction, a double eviction is announced. A double eviction are two evictions back to back. A regular week happens, and instantly following an eviction, an hour long cycle happens and decides who the next person evicted will be. Week 6 and Week 6 Double Eviction ~ It’s a lose-lose-lose-lose-lose situation (Blake) The Houseguests compete for Head Of Household by playing "Touchy Subjects". Some of the most notable accolades go to Atticus, the biggest goat, and Mario, the most fake houseguest. Blake ends up winning the competition and uses it to bring back to try and bring back the old status quo. He decides to nominate Mario and Zanny and in a savage explanation of his nominations, he claims that Mario will "never have his back" and that Zanny confronted him, rarely talks to him and is "an easy nom". The first cycle of this week proves to be fairly uneventful. In the POV competition, the houseguests play OTEV and have to look for dears in channels to win the Power of Veto! Blake wins and doesn't use the veto. Without much discussion, Zanny is evicted in a 7-1 vote with Kyle voting for Mario. Instantly following this eviction, the double eviction occurs. After completing a puzzle the fastest, Mario wins the Head of Household, and makes one of the biggest blunders of the season. He nominates Blake as his target against one of his closest allies in Atticus as a pawn. Anthony is picked to play in the veto and instantly goes into his Diary rooms and says that hes going to throw the competition, not wanting to have to use it, but knowing he would have to. In a game of Marry, Fuck, Kill, Anthony accidentally wins the veto in hilarious fashion, and uses it to reluctantly save Blake. Mario realises that this is his chance to make the move against Matthew that hes always wanted to do, and nominated him. What Mario didn't account for is the fact that Atticus had very few friends in the house, and that even though he was the largest goat in the house, no one really cared if he went home. In a vote of 5-2, Mario loses one of his closest allies on his own HOH reign as Atticus is evicted. That being said, Matthew thinks he's going home and calls Mario a 'Bitch' and 'one of the trashiest people he's ever spoken to'. Week 7 ~ Mark my words, there will be fire and fury! (Dino) After the hectic Double Eviction, things are very much in the air, and they are looking for a place to land. Instantly following this drama, Matthew calls Daniel out for allegedly telling him that Dino was one of the votes to evict him. As a result of a full blown toxic and personal living room fight, Daniel blocks Matthew. This makes Daniel consider quitting the game, but ultimately he decides against it. Matthew and Mario are also more angry at one another than ever before. Even though hes lost many of his allies, Adams social connections continue to keep him off the block. After a Head of Household competition tasking houseguests to hold on to a key for as long as possible, Anthony wins his second competition in a row. Concerned about how strong their duo is, and the fact that they're playing the middle, Anthony nominates Dino and Kyle for eviction. This was an unfavourable move for Anthony because Dino and Kyle both trusted Anthony and were feeding him information. In a game of writing the best zings, Kyle wins the Power Of Veto and uses it on himself, putting Dino in a very rough position, next to Daniel on the block to appease his allies and to ensure Dino goes home. Dino and Anthony get into a big fight in the living room, which Matthew and Daniel use as an opportunity to have another (irrelevant) fight as well. Up to this point, Matthew has been lying about the fact that he voted to evict Kyle in week 4, so when Beastman calls him out for voting for Kyle, ANOTHER fight ensues between Matthew and Beastman. Matthew then admits to voting for Kyle, which somehow makes Matthew and Daniel get into another fight. Although Dino refuses to give up and he gains some traction in the art of rallying votes, Dino is evicted 4-2, being incredibly bitter. His closest ally Kyle voted to save him and Matthew voted against his nemesis. Even after his eviction, Dino continued to write in his Diary Rooms more than the people left in the game!!! Week 8 ~ The insane people struck back (Anthony) Once again, Kyle has been betrayed by an ally and he wants to avenge Dino. By this point in time, Adam is quite sick of all of the shenanigans going on in the house, and is too frustrated to make too much of an effort to strengthen his position in the game. The Head Of Household is an anagram competition and Kyle wins by a landslide. Almost instantly, Kyle nominates Adam and Anthony because they allegedly made up lies about him and didn't trust him. Furthermore he nominates Anthony because he nominated him and his closest ally the week before, and that he also didnt take a shot at the power in Blake, Matthew and Adam. He also nominates Adam for being the best strategic player and never having touched the block. Anthony rebuts the notion that he spread lies about him. Mario, still disliked by the house after his double eviction reign, wins the veto, does not use the Veto, partially because he was still holding a grudge about not being apart of 'The Beauty And The Twinks'. After calling Mario a snake in his veto speech, Anthony stays on the block and is evicted for not making a move when he needed to. After the eviction, the second double eviction is announced. A double eviction are two evictions back to back. A regular week happens, and instantly following an eviction, an hour long cycle happens and decides who the next person evicted will be. Week 9 and Week 9 Double Eviction ~ My social game is flawed (Beastman) After 36 days, everyone is feeling fatigued, and the game is starting to slow down. Mario wins the Head of Household competition and nominates Adam and Matthew for eviction. Mario still wants to get Matthew out of the game, and realises that his time do so is running out. Adam disappears for the week due to being too frustrated to talk to any of his colleagues, while Matthew campaigns. After Mario wins the veto and his third competition in a row, he finally has the chance to get another ringleader from 'Beauty And The Twinks' out again By a vote of 3-1, with only Daniel voting to evict Matthew, Adam is evicted. On Adams way out the door he throws Mario under the bus and says that he will never get his vote. Going into the Double eviction, Beastman wins the Head of Household. Daniel begs to be nominated against Matthew, and says that he cannot continue in this house with him and that one of them had to leave this hour. Beast listens and puts them both up for eviction, although he was going to put Daniel up regardless. In a quiz competition about the events of the season, Beastman wins the Power Of Veto and keeps the nominations the same. While Mario tries to get Matthew out for the second time this week and votes to evict him, Kyle and Blake save Matthew in a 2-1 vote, as Daniel screws himself over and sends himself out the door. Week 10 ~ What a time to be alive (Kyle) This Week is the longest week in Big BrothORG history, spanning over the course of 7 days. The Week as a whole was very slow, and the fatigue has really settled in by this point. Coming into this week, Blake, Matthew, Beastman and Kyles primary target is Mario, while Marios primary target is Matthew. Blake is perceived as a goat figure, Matthew is loved by the jury but as a result of all of his blowups, none of the houseguests see it, Kyles likely the biggest threat to win but his social relationships are shielding him from being evicted, and Beast is a strong player who is not at the forefront of anyones minds. When Mario wins the Head Of Household, everyone is livid. Mario takes his third shot of the game at Matthew and puts him on the block against Blake, who no one would ever target at this point. Beast wins the Power Of Veto and uses it on Matthew, which forces Mario to put Kyle, the person he didnt want to nominate, on the block. After an emotional evening where Kyle tries to get Matthew to quit so he can stay in the game, Kyle is evicted 2-0 solely because no one but a Goat were available to be evicted. This was the first unanimous vote of the season! Week 11 ~ This guy is from cuckoo land (Matthew) With only 2 evictions left to go, everyone is hungry for the win. At this Point everyone puts all their resources into getting Mario out of the game. When Beastman wins the Head Of Household, Mario uses this opportunity to troll the houseguests and not respond to anything they say, and push out all the deadlines to the last second (Not that he wasn't doing it before). Although Mario and Matthew are the initial nominations, Matthew wins his third competition of the season and takes himself off the block. After a season of Mario trying to get Matthew out of the game, Matthew is the sole vote to evict Mario. Finale ~ My jedi mind tricks worked (Beastman) The game is more or less finished, and its a duel between Beastman and Matthew to see whos going to win the game. Matthew would presumably (but not certainly) beat both Beastman and Blake at the end, and in a surprising turn of events, Daniel is one of Matthews biggest supporters along with Adam and Kyle. Blake, whos had a strong read on the house all season, recognises Beast as his best chance to beat at the end, and decides to take him if he is to win the competition. Blake wins part one of the Final Head Of Household, and Matthew wins the second part, meaning that whoever wins the final Head Of Household would decide the winner of the season. In a score of 5-2, Blake wins the final HOH and votes to evict Matthew, making him the final member of the jury. After being nominated in the first week, Beastman bounced back from the bottom and rose to power, orchestrating the largest power shift of the game in week 4. He was Strong in a Strategic sense and was great at competitions. Furthermore, he was only nominated in Week 1 and at the final 3 by default. Blake managed to have strong social relationships, and wasn't anyones target for most of the game. He was able to stay under the Radar but also be apart of many key decisions. He made many final 2 deals which kept him safe and he was able to be a smiling assassin. At the jury questioning, Kyle and Matthew were quite unimpressed with the backstabbing that Blake had done, and had some disapproving words for him. Blake broke down and felt like he wasn't being given a fair chance. The jury as a whole was quite bitter, and as a collective, weren't overly enthused to vote for either one to win the game The season was won by Beastman, who defeated Blake 6-3 on Finale Night. After Blake burned too many people, many people couldn't justify giving him their vote, and ultimately Beastmans game was more respected. Blake managed to receive Dinos vote for thinking he played the better of two bad games, Atticus' for having a stronger social connection and Adams to improve his position in another ORG series called SurvivORG which they were competing in together at the time. Reunion and Season Awards The Following Houseguests received awards at the Reunion; Hero: Kyle Villain: Mario Fallen Hero: Matthew Class Clown: Dino Train wreck: Lightbat Best Confessionals: Dino Best Alliance: The underdogs (Beastman, Daniel, Mario) Best Move: Beastman backdooring Ali Worst move: Daniel asking to be nominated during the second DE Most Robbed: Ali Best Showmance: Dino and Kyle Best Social game: Adam Best strategic game: Kyle Best week: Week 4 Fan Favourite: Matthew Player of the season: Kyle 'The Memory Wall' Episodes